


A Bouquet Full of Gracidea

by Churtoil



Series: Legendary Clingyshipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Altered Pokemon Gameverse, ClingyShipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churtoil/pseuds/Churtoil
Summary: Barry discovers the mystery of Shaymin. Now he has to give flowers to his best friend, Lucas.A slightly altered gameverse.Clingyshipping.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Barry would go through Victory Road again, considering that he could just call out his Staraptor and use Fly to get anywhere he wanted. Although he didn’t mind taking on the powerful trainers that littered the dark arduous cavern: some Black belts here, a bit of Aces there, and even a few Dragon Trainers that never fail to boast about how majestic their pokemon are—now there was no reason for him to be here. He already reached the Pokemon League and was even allow in the battle zone. It was only because of professor Rowan that he had to go through this place again.

~~

_“Ah, Barry. I’m glad you’re here,” says Professor Rowan as he came out of his Pokemon laboratory._

_“Hi, Professor! It’s been a while! I just finished visiting my mom today and about to head back to the Battle Zone.”_

_Rowan chuckled. “It’s nice to see that your still as passionate as ever when it comes to Pokemon.”_

_“You know me. Soon to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the entire world!” he pointed at himself proudly, then looked away for a moment. “Although that’s until I can beat our new champ.”_

_“With the way you’ve been training, I’m sure you’re going to surpass him someday,” Rowan assured, receiving a smile from the blonde. “Say, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have this friend and colleague that just visited recently and I failed to give him this,” he hands him a small brown envelope with a red wax seal stamped on the center. “I want you to deliver it to him. His name is Professor Oak. He’s a well known professor from the world’s authority on pokemon. You can find him in Route 224 just pass through the west of Victory road.”_

_Barry takes the letter and looks at the professor with determination. “Of course! Anything for the guy who gave me my first pokemon. I’ll be off now.” Then he left in a rush before the other could say anything else._

~~

Now that Barry’s back in Victory Road, he didn’t realize how much of the place he wasn’t able to check out. The last time he was here he remembered rushing through the place, hoping to catch up with his best friend, Lucas, before his best friend takes on the Pokemon league and become the next new champion of Sinnoh. There was never any doubt in Barry’s mind that Lucas was going to become the next pokemon champion. Not after everything he did to stop Team Galactic. And he was right. Lucas stepped out of the Pokemon League as a champion. His best friend and Rival.

Now he felt giddy. He couldn’t wait to go back to the Battle Zone in hopes to get stronger and get a rematch out of him.

If only he could figure out where this Professor Oak was in all of Route 224.

He looked around the place and decided to approach a timid girl dressed in black and white. “Hi! I was wondering if you’ve seen a professor Oak around here?”

She looked at him weirdly for a moment before pointing at an old man wearing a lab coat, too busy looking off to the distance. “I don’t specifically know a professor Oak. Why not try that guy with the lab coat over there.”

“He does look like a professor. All right, I’ll ask him. Oh, and thank you by the way!” He rushed off, eager to get the delivery over with.

“You’re welcome...” the girl said, confused at his hasty nature.

Barry closed in on the old man who was a bit startled at his abrupt entrance.

“Oh, who might you be?” the old man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi, I’m Barry! Are you Professor Oak?” He asked while bringing out the letter from his bag. Before the other could answer, he continued. “Professor Rowan sent me to give this to you.”

Oak takes the envelope, examining it before smiling down at him. “Why thank you young man. I assume you’re one of the kids that my colleague entrusted the Pokedex with?”

“Oh, uh...Well, not exactly. He was going to but I kinda left too soon so he wasn’t able to give me one.” He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Oak chuckled, “You’re a rash one then. You remind me of my nephew when he was a lot younger. Anyways, thank you for this.”

“All right then, I’ll be off now!” He was about to head to the battle tower, but then a glimmer from a lone white rock caught his eye. “Wait a sec, what’s this thing?” He observed.

“Ah, I see that the stone tablet caught your eye. Something like it was also discovered in the Kanto region.” Oak informed.

“So there’s two of them. What’s the point of it. And what are these markings?” He grazed over the embedded inscriptions.

“Well, that is indeed a mystery. A mystery that I’ve been trying to solve. You see, I tried deciphering the engravings on the stone tablet. Apparently it’s for a trainer to engrave his or her thoughts after growing as a person on an adventure.”

“Hey, I’ve been on an adventure for a while!”

“That’s promising to hear.” The professor chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Would you like to help me solve this mystery. I want you to sincerely tell me who affected you the most throughout your journey. To whom do you want to say your thanks?”

“To who do I want so say my thanks?” Barry asked himself, rubbing his chin in question.

Throughout his entire journey. He has met so many people and even pokemon that helped him out in his adventure. There was his mom whom he will definitely always be grateful for. His dad for being such a great trainer and is most likely the reason why he wanted to become a pokemon trainer in the first place. Then there’s professor Rowan who gave him his first pokemon. Even Dawn who always shares her knowledge since she got a head start on both him and Lucas.

Lucas.

Lucas was the guy that always stood by him whenever he did anything. He’s slow, sure. But no matter what, he seems to always be the only one willing to put up with his shenanigans. Even when he is in trouble, Lucas was always there.

He remembered the time when Team galactic was trying to catch Uxie at Lake Acuity. How weak he was after losing against the Galactic commander. How guilty he felt as he heard the cries of the lake guardian. He felt so helpless and disappointed for his failure, only for Lucas to appear by his side again. During that time Barry just brushed him off, afraid of what his best friend would think of him for his failure, but then he remembered the worried look on Lucas’ face. How quickly his best friend stood by his side and held his hand out to comfort him.

Barry now felt guilty. He didn’t realize how much he needed to apologize to his best friend. In fact, there was also the time on Mt. Coronet. Memories of two incredibly powerful legendaries looming over them. The feeling of fear freezing him in place, only for Lucas to step in front of him as if to shield him from the danger that threatens the both of them. Although Barry only took that opportunity to flee the scene, leaving his best friend to face the boss of Team Galactic and be at the mercy of two legendaries. Now that he was thinking about it, he definitely has to apologize and make it up to Lucas.

Lucas, the person that took the fate of the world in his own hands.

Barry really is grateful for having him as a best friend.

With that thought, he looks at Professor Oak who is handing him some kind of engraving tool, silently telling him to write his answer on the stone tablet.

So he did.

For some reason, seeing his best friend’s name engraved on the stone gave him a warm feeling. It’s as if it deserves to be there all along. Conveying not just an answer or a message, but also feelings and memories for whomever may see it in the future.

Suddenly, the grass beneath their feet were blooming numerous flowers, covering the landscape with vivid colors.

“Astounding,” Oak says as he was awestruck by the sudden birth of fragrant life in the area.

Then, the girl in Black and white gleefully ran towards the two of them. “Over there!” She shouted, pointing behind them. A long grassy path also filled with vibrant flowers appeared out of nowhere, but what caught their attention was the small figure walking down the pathway. A pokemon Barry have never seen before.

“Shaymin,” the girl whispered, awestruck.

“Shaymin?” Barry asked, rather loudly as he glanced at her for an explanation.

The girl blushed in embarrassment, not expecting the attention. “The Gratitude pokemon, Shaymin. It is said that it’s able to sense the feeling of gratitude of others,” she explained.

“Barry,” Oak called out. “Your feelings of gratitude for this person must be so strong that even Shaymin was able to sense it.”

Barry scratched his head, blushing for a reason unknown to him. “Thanks...I guess.”

The professor chuckled and looked back at Shaymin who was eagerly staring at Barry before turning around, going back to the flowered path. “It seems that Shaymin wants you to follow it. Go on ahead, who knows what you may find.”

So Barry went on ahead. If he was paying attention to how far he’s been running he would have grown tired and bored, but the beautiful scenery kept him distracted. The sight of flowers littering the ground with vibrant colors, and the feeling of the ocean breeze against his skin felt as if everything that was happening was all dream.

Once he arrived at the end of the path, he met up with Shaymin, on a lone island filled with flowers he has never seen before. Floaroma Town couldn’t compare to this.

“So um...” He scratched his head, “This place is beautiful and all but why did you bring me here?”

Shaymin only moved about, revealing a special kind of flower unlike any other. It was eager for him to come and take it for whatever reason.

“You want me to take this?”

Shaymin nodded.

“Ok, thanks. I guess.”

Shaymin smiled at him and wandered about, tending back to the flowers on its cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“I remember the last time I was there, some big guy was blocking the way, always talking about sizing up my pokemon,” says Lucas.

“Why didn’t you just ask him to move then?” Dawn asks without looking at him. The sight of the bright exit of the darkened cavern made her hopeful. No longer will she have to deal with the humidity that’s causing her hair to go frizzy.

“He posted himself there. He knew what he was doing so I assumed he wasn’t going to move out of the way.” 

“You should really try talking more often. It would save you a lot of trouble.”

The two teens stepped out of the darkened cavern and onto Route 224. The place where a mythical pokemon was last sighted, at least that’s what professor Rowan told Dawn. Lucas was only here because Dawn was so insistent in him coming along. He wondered why she was so persistent but he decided it was best not to question her. It’s not that he didn’t want to help, but it’s more of the fact that he still feels exhausted from yesterday after his best friend demanded a rematch from him. He’s gotta admit, Barry was getting stronger after each passing day. What bothered him though, was how weird he was acting when he tried to talk to him afterwards. He really hope his best friend didn’t get into trouble again.

“Professor Rowan said it’s at the end of this route, just up north from here,” says Dawn as she checks the map on her pink Poketch. “And it seems that there are more pokemon around here too. We should try catching some to fill the National Dex.”

“Yey, only 300 plus more Pokemon to go,” he commented sarcastically.

“Oh, don’t be like that, champ. Especially since you were the one that completed the Sinnoh Pokedex after all.” She teased.

“It’s not like it was on purpose. Who knew every single trainer I was going to battle just happened to have almost all of the Pokemon in the SinnohDex.”

She removed her beanie to fix her frizzy hair. “And because of that, you grew stronger and became the new champion.” She commended, placing her beanie back on. She then looked at him with determination in her eyes, “but I’ll be the first to complete the National Dex now.”

He steps back at her remark, frightened for a bit but didn’t bother to say anything. He knew that after the events with Team Galactic, especially in Lake Valor, Dawn became more passionate with training her pokemon — which was also keen on getting stronger and not feel the sting of defeat after losing to one of the commanders.

“But first, let’s investigate that mythical pokemon.” She says nonchalantly. “We wouldn’t want to get off track now do we?”

The two of them got through the route with ease. Occasionally battling some trainers that was too eager to challenge the champion, until Dawn got in their way and swept off their entire team with her Empoleon. 

When they arrived at the end of the route, the two of them were awestruck at the amount of vibrant flowers in the area. Professor Rowan mentioned it but neither expected Floaroma town could pale in comparison to this. What surprised them even more was the familiar sight of a blonde woman clad in black, as she gazes towards a lone island far off in the distance.

“Ms. Cynthia,” Dawn calls out, approaching the former champion while Lucas trails behind her.

Cynthia turns around and spots the two teens. “Oh, hello Dawn, it has been a while.” She glances at Lucas who smiles at her in greeting. “and Lucas too. How are the both of you?”

“We’ve been well, Ms. Cynthia. Professor Rowan actually sent us to this place,” Dawn replied.

Cynthia chuckled, “No need to be so formal. I assume he brought you here to investigate the strange phenomena. They say that a pokemon was responsible for the sudden growth of life in the area.”

“That’s what Professor Rowan said too. Apparently the pokemon has something to do with gratitude.”

“Now that you mentioned it, there is this stone tablet here that was apparently the trigger that caused all this,” Cynthia walks towards a stone tablet, feeling over the inscriptions.

Both Dawn and Cynthia examined the stone, while Lucas was busy looking around the place.

“Lucas! Get over here,” Dawn shouted, eagerly.

He rushed to her side, wondering what happened. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, but check this out. Look at what’s written on it.” she stood aside and pointed at the markings.

He was confused at her ,  sort of enthusiasm, until he examined the tablet. Random indecipherable markings were written on it and the name...Lucas.

“Someone wrote your name on it,” Dawn stated.

“That, or it could be referring to someone else,” Cynthia pointed out. “But it is indeed intriguing. Whomever wrote this down must have engraved it not too long ago. A few days maybe, but definitely recent.”

“How could you say, Ms. Cynthia?”

“These engravings have been worn out and have eroded for quite some time. Still noticeable, old nonetheless. In contrast to the word Lucas, which the carving is quite new based on the sharp indentions. Besides, the writing is clearly different, the old one is carefully written while the other seemed, rushed.”

Lucas felt that he may know who engraved the name. Memories of an all too enthusiastic young blonde showing him letters that he wrote for his busy dad, asking if he could read them in case there was any spelling errors. Turns out the letters were always barely intelligible, which led him to rewrite them ,  much to the blonde’s delight. 

The faint memory gave him a warm feeling. A feeling he was all too familiar with.

“Lucas, come on! Stop spacing out and let’s check that island,” shouted Dawn, snapping him out of his trance. Both her and Cynthia were already prepared to cross the flowered path, while he was still standing in front of the stone tablet. He rushes to their side without saying a word, not noticing the knowing looks Dawn was sending his way.

\--

The three of them head towards the island while Cynthia and Dawn were discussing about the myths and geography of Sinnoh. Apparently the path they were walking on was known as the Seabreak Path as it is written in the books Cynthia talked about.

“And the Seabreak path used to connect the end of Route 224 to an island known as Flower Paradise. Nobody knows how this island disappeared. Some assume that the tides swallowed the island whole and left it underwater. Others believe a pokemon was responsible for it.” Cynthia explained as they finally got to their destination.

“It truly is a flower paradise,” says Dawn, enamored by the variety of flora.

The three of them looked around, until they stopped at the center where an unusual small patch of grass seems to be unlike the others.

“Isn’t it weird how this one doesn’t have a single flower sprouting on it,” Dawn asks.

“Hmm. There’s a chance that someone or something might have picked at it. Or maybe it’s just natural,” says Cynthia.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a cry from behind. A small pokemon that looks like a green hedgehog with flowers on its cheeks. It’s as if it appeared out of nowhere, only to observe the three of them until it decided to approach Lucas and continuously nuzzled the side of his shoe.

“Of course! The gratitude pokemon, Shaymin.” Cynthia exclaimed. “It is known to be able to  dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform any ruined land into a lush field of flowers. That must have been what happened. ” She deduced as she gazes back to all the flowers all the way back to Route 224.

“Wow, so it can get rid of any pollution. That’s such an incredible pokemon.” Dawn commented, watching her friend pet Shaymin who immediately accepted the affection. “It seems to be really fond of you, Lucas.”

“Yeah, not sure how though.” He replied.

After a few moments of petting, Shaymin decided to leap on the flowerless patch of grass and give Lucas a determined look.

“Um, what does it mean if it does that, Cynthia?” He steps back. It was unnerving since it has been the second time that someone looked at him like that.

“Hmm. It seems that it may want to battle you. To test you, maybe?” She wonders, while Shaymin seem to nod in Lucas’ direction, proving the former champion’s assumption.

“I didn’t think it would have such a fighting spirit.” Dawn inquired.

“Actually, it is known to have two forms. This is what is known as its landform while the other is its air form. Although, I believe it would need a specific flower in order for it to transform. For now, I think you should accept its challenge, Lucas.”

He nodded and call out his Torterra. Until Dawn got in the way, waving her arms frantically. “Wait a sec! Let me register it in my pokedex first.” She said, pointing her device at a confused Shaymin, while Lucas and Cynthia chuckled at her behavior. “All right, go for it you two.”

So they did. In the end, both party gave it their all and Lucas’ Torterra was the victor. What the three of them didn’t expect was for Shaymin to want to come along with them and eventually be taken in as a new member of Lucas’ team.

“That was an intense battle. You’re truly an able fighter, Shaymin.” Dawn complimented the pokemon laying on top of her friends’ beret.

“It does not surprise me that Shaymin accepted you as a trainer. Although I wonder how you were able to befriend it so quickly,” says Cynthia.

“Yeah, I wonder.” He thinks back to Route 224, remembering what was written on the stone tablet.


	3. Chapter 3

~~

_ “Those are Gracidea flowers,” says the girl in black and white. _

_ “A Gracidea?” Barry asks, lifting an eyebrow. _

_ She nods. “It’s a special kind of flower that people give to someone in order to express their gratitude.” _

_ “So that’s what it is,” he contemplated, gazing at the flowers in his hand. _

_ “It’s a really special gift. Maybe you should give it to that friend of yours. The one you wrote down on the stone tablet.” _

_ “Uh, well...” He scratched his head in thought. It was not a bad idea considering the meaning the flowers held. In fact, it would not have been the first time either. He could remember when he was little, he received a red flower accessory from the flower shop clerk in Floaroma Town. It was meant to be a promotion for pokemon contests in Hearthome City. However, he was never interested in participating so he chose to give it to Lucas instead. He could still remember the happy smile and tinted cheeks of his best friend when he gave it to him.  _

_ He’s glad that he could make Lucas feel that way. It made him feel really happy too. _

_ “Yeah, I think I will.” _

_ ~~ _

It was such a good idea back then. Although the realization of what he was actually going to do made Barry feel nervous, and weird. He tried to ignore the negative feelings and just go for it, but it was just so overwhelming. It wouldn’t have been like when they were young. When they didn’t know any better. It was just an innocent gesture. Now they’re a lot older and mature...kind of.

He even tried asking his dad for advice, without mentioning Lucas’ name of course, but the only thing he got from him was a lot of teasing about how his son was growing up. He didn’t understand what he meant by it but decided not to ask. Then there was Dawn who told him to act natural, which he considered, but after the knowing look she gave him when she left, it made him unsure. He really hope she didn’t figure out who it was.

In the end, it got him nowhere. Now he was just rapidly pacing around the central plaza of the Battle Frontier. He was not one to put off anything, but who could blame him when there’s millions of Butterfrees using Quiver Dance in his stomach the more he thought about his best friend. 

**_Thud!!_ **

And now out of nowhere, he feels as if a Wailord used Heavy Slam on him.

“Ow…What was that for.” Barry groans, rubbing his head.

“Are you alright? Oh, hey. It’s you um...” The big stranger looked up in thought.

“Master Wake!” Barry exclaimed, eagerly. “It’s me your apprentice.”

“Kid, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that. I never took you on as an apprentice. You’ve grown enough to even be stronger than me now.”

“Those are really kind words to say, Master.”

Wake shakes his head, knowing that it was pointless. “Ugh, nevermind. So anyways, what’s got you running around the place?”

“Well, um...” Barry looks down, suddenly remembering what he was doing got him all anxious again.

Seeing the flushed and distressed look on Barry’s face, Wake got worried and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You know you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, kid.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Wake sighs. “Kid, I don’t exactly know what troubles you right now, but if there’s one thing that I’ve learned from my career, it’s that the first step is always the hardest. If you let yourself think to much about it, you won’t get anywhere. Especially if it’s for someone you love.”

“Yeah,” Barry mindlessly agrees, until he realized what his master said. “Wait, what? That’s not why I-” He tries to explain but Wake was too busy performing his classic battle pose in order to look inspiring.

“So brave the storm, kid! Just like Crasher Wake!  _ ♪ _

Wallow in it for too long, and you’ll get pulled right under, 

If you don’t want to look back, committing that poor blunder,

Don’t hesitate and be like Crasher Wake!  _ ♪ _ ”

Barry stared at him with acknowledgement. Even though his master got the wrong idea, his words still held meaning. “You’re right. I should stop thinking too much about this and just go straight to Lucas.”

Wake chuckled and smiled, then raised his head in thought. “Actually, haven’t I seen your friend pass by earlier. I think he was about to head back to his place.”

“Perfect! Thanks for your help, Master!” He rushes out and waves goodbye. The words of his master was still ringing in his ears. Especially the idea of…love. Did he love Lucas? He knows he adores him and cares about him, even more now after everything they went through, but is it enough to say that he would want more from his best friend — now the idea of calling Lucas his best friend was bugging him. He brushes his worries away for now, and plans to deal with the consequences later.

\--

The moment Dawn entered her friend’s villa, she sat down on the sofa with an exhausting sigh. An entire day of nothing but catching pokemon always made her feel worn out, but at least it also made her feel relaxed knowing that she made good use of her time. She just wished that she would stop encountering the exact same pokemon over and over again. The sight of Lucas made her feel a bit better as he brought two glasses of refreshing cold water, which she accepts with thanks. 

“Why are there some pokemons harder to catch than others? I mean, I’m glad there’s so many pokemon in the Battle Zone and all, but there’s just a bit too much,” She ranted.

“Well, you’re always welcome to rest here whether I’m home or not. I did give you and the others the keys to this place,” says Lucas.

“And that’s something we’ll always be grateful for, but I still do question how easily trusting you are.”

“I did get the villa for free. So I don’t think there’s anything wrong sharing it with friends.”

“I guess.” She finishes her drink and placed it on the coffee table. “So how’s Shaymin doing?”

Lucas glances at the window, a peaceful smile appearing on his face as he sees Clefable playing with Shaymin, who was laying on top of Torterra’s shell. “Well, it mostly spends its time in the garden, either tending to the flowers or the berries. Right now it’s playing with Torterra and Clefable. Overall, I’m pretty sure it’s happy.

“I still can’t believe you have a mythical pokemon on you,” Dawn raised her head in thought, reminiscing on the previous events. She suddenly remember Professor Rowan’s words on who informed him of the appearance of the Flower Paradise. The same person who came to her for advice on how to go about telling someone how much they mean to them. She smirks to herself. “Don’t you think that maybe the person who wrote your name on the stone tablet was actually referring to you?”

“What?” Lucas looks back at her, surprised.

“I mean, isn’t it too much of a coincidence. It’s one thing to have your name written on there, and it’s another for Shaymin to want you as its trainer. Aren’t you curious who it is?”

Lucas gulps, feeling a familiar warm sensation in his chest. Dawn wasn’t wrong, it’s not like he didn’t thought about it, who knows how many times. He also has a hunch on who it is, but he’s not exactly sure if that person would even bother giving him the time of day anymore, let alone an appreciative thought. In truth, he was just afraid and didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I kinda do.” he looks down.

Dawn stares at him in surprise but didn’t say anything, waiting for him to explain.

“It’s just that I’m not exactly sure? I just don’t want to assume.”

“What if that person really was the one who wrote it though?” she suggests, now interested as she notice the growing blush on her friend’s cheeks.

“Well...” Lucas feels the warm sensation get worse, not noticing how flushed his face has become. “It would be a nice thought. To have him even give me a second glance these days.” He sadly smiles at the ground. 

A bout of silence looms over them. 

Then suddenly the front door abruptly opens, revealing their blonde friend who suspiciously has one hand behind his back. 

“Hey, Lucas! I have something — ” Barry stops, noticing his best friend’s reddened face, alongside Dawn. An unwelcome feeling starts to rise up in him as he observe the two of them. They weren’t necessarily in any weird position, let alone sitting close to one another, but the idea that Dawn was capable of making Lucas’ face flush like he did when they were little, really made him feel...anxious, angry? He just didn’t like it. He was the only one that should be able to do that to his best friend.

“What are you two doing!” Barry shouts, glaring at the two of them, mostly at Dawn.

“Huh?” Lucas looks at him with a raised eyebrow, not understanding his sudden outburst. “What do you mean, Barry? We were just talking.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely what it looks like.” Barry sneered.

As the two of them bicker, Dawn looks back and forth from their argument. It was unusual to see Barry about to throw a fit over something trivial, but the moment she caught a glimpse of what the blonde was hiding behind his back, she immediately understood. Smirking to herself, she stands up from her seat and loudly coughs, grabbing the attention of the two boys. 

“That reminds me, Professor Rowan asked me to update him on my NationalDex earlier today. I guess I’ll see you two next time.” She lies.

Lucas raised his eyebrow in confusion, “Wait, didn’t you say-” Dawn cuts him off.

“Bye, Lucas.” She waves at him before turning to the blonde. “Bye Barry, those are some beautiful flowers you got there. You really have to show me where you got them next time.” She winked, talking loud enough for Lucas to hear before closing the door, leaving the two boys alone.

Lucas was surprised from what he heard. Barry was carrying flowers? Why would he and who is it for? Why in the world would someone like Barry would even take the time to pick out flowers...unless he has someone he likes. A crush, maybe? But Barry never told him he had a crush on someone before. Why wouldn’t he, they’re best friends! 

The sound Barry’s heavy breathes snapped him out of his thoughts. Seeing the blonde flushed and shaking got him to rush to his side. He realized that if he wanted to get answers, he has to ask Barry himself. 

\--

Barry was freaking out on the inside. Dawn completely blew his plans and was pretty sure that Lucas may have figured out what he was about to do, and will start calling him weird and inevitably disown him as his best friend. The idea of Lucas no longer wanting to have anything to do with him made him feel all the awful things. That is until he finds his best friend in front of him with a worried face, shaking him out of his negative thoughts.

“Barry, are you okay? You started shaking.” Lucas asks worriedly.

He looks up at Lucas, noticing that the latter is waiting for a response. Without having the strength to say anything, he just shoves the flowers onto him, hoping to get his point across.

Lucas stares at the flowers, wide-eyed. “Wait...you’re giving this to me?” 

He nods.

“This is for me.” Lucas repeated, more to himself, as he slowly take hold of the flowers.

Barry takes a deep breath and tries his best to calm his nerves before looking at Lucas in the eyes. “I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me all these years. Even though I acted like a jerk, you never left me, not like I did to you.”

Lucas was confused. What did Barry mean by saying that he left him. Is he talking about the times when he always rush to the next thing? How he always leaves him in the dust? He could hardly say that Barry left him those times since he had to have his own adventure, and it’s not like they didn’t always ended up seeing each other again. That’s how they’ve always been. Barry initiating their grand adventure for the day, while Lucas slows down to help him appreciate the little things. Besides, no matter what, Barry was always there waiting for him in the end. So what was he talking about?

Barry sees the confused look on Lucas’ face and tries to explain. “Like that time in Mt. Coronet! At the Spear Pillar, we were fighting the Galactic Commanders and I told you that ‘ _it was up to you now_ ’ or ‘ _how_ _I have faith in you.’_ I mean, yeah. I did have faith in you, and I still do! But the real reason why I said those things was because I was afraid, and in the end I ended up leaving when you needed me the most.” he looks down with guilt.

Lucas stares at him, speechless. He didn’t know that Barry felt that way. He didn’t even realize that he was worrying about all of that until now. To Lucas, everything that happened between the two of them felt natural to him. He didn’t mind protecting Barry as much as he didn’t mind having to risk his life for him. In fact, he actually wanted Barry to run away during the events at the Spear Pillar. He couldn’t stand to see him get hurt after what happened in Lake Acuity. To realize now that Barry was beating himself up over it, for thinking that he was too weak, all this time made Lucas feel angry at himself for not noticing sooner.

Barry sighs. “I know I’m a terrible friend for doing all that, but I also want to prove to you that I’ve changed and I’m more dependable now, to the point that you could rely on me again without worrying for my safety.” he glances away for a bit, feeling flushed. Remembering the moments when his dad was teasing him about his supposed ‘confession’, and Dawn with her knowing looks, only for Master Wake to clear it all up by mentioning the word Love. Yeah, he’s sure now. All this time, he not only liked Lucas, but also loves him. And with that realization, he’s fine with it. So he continued, “And I also wanted to tell you that...” Okay, maybe he still feels nervous.

“What was that Barry?” Lucas asks, leaning closer.

“I-I wanted to tell you that I…” Instead of saying it, he decided to just kiss Lucas on the cheek, which was so forceful that Lucas unintentionally steps back a bit. “I said I like you okay! I didn’t realize it at first, but after everything that happened and what my dad, Dawn, and Master Wake told me. I realized how much you mean to me, and that I love you!”

Lucas looks at him, wide-eyed and in a daze, palming his cheek where Barry kissed him.  _ Did he? Or did he just smack me?  _ He didn’t really notice from how abrupt it was.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same but I just wanted to get it out there.” Barry looks down sadly, not noticing Lucas fondly rubbing his cheeks as he realized that his longtime crush definitely did kiss him.

“I love you to, Barry.”

The blonde looks up in shock. Not believing his ears, yet happy at the same time. ”Do you really?” He whispers, yet starting to feel giddy. “I mean like, actual love. Not the platonic, I love my best frie-”

Lucas cuts him off by kissing him on the lips, deeply.

Barry was too much in shock to kiss back.

So Lucas pulls away and smiles as he saw the blonde’s face become a darker shade of red. “You mean like that?” He teases. He never saw Barry remain still in his entire life. Even when they were kids, Barry often thrash about whenever they have sleepovers, leaving Lucas to either get kicked out of the bed, or wake up entangled with the blonde. Now seeing him stay still, and realizing it was because of him, made Lucas feel proud for having that kind of power over the blonde. “I guess I have to confess too. I have liked you for a long time.”

Barry snaps out of it and looks at Lucas with disbelieving eyes. “Wait, seriously?”

Lucas nods happily. The two of them fondly admires each other in a new light, or more like the same light that they’ve always seen each other in, just a lot more brighter and apparent. The two were about to engage in another heartfelt kiss until a bright light flashed through the windows. 

Deciding to investigate, Lucas peeks out of the Villa, only to discover a familiar setting. “Hey Barry,” he calls out. “Where did you get these flowers?”

“Oh, um it actually came from...Where was it? Basically, a mythical pokemon gave it to me...Shaymin! That’s it. Why did you ask?”

Lucas opens the front door and signals him to come along. 

The moment the two teens stepped outside of the villa, they caught the familiar sight of the resort area covered by a vast vivid flower field. One that was definitely not there earlier. The two stares in awe, and was greeted by three of Lucas’ pokemon, one definitely stands out to the blonde.

“It’s you!” Barry shouts, pointing at the mythical pokemon riding on Torterra’s shell. “You’re the one that gave me those flowers!” 

Shaymin only smiles in response.

“So that would mean you were the one who wrote my name on the stone tablet,” says Lucas, grinning.

Barry grew red in embarrassment, but shyly nodded.

“I’m grateful to you too, Barry,” He kisses him on the lips.


End file.
